


Love Gurus Misaki and Tanaka

by Child_Of_Death



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, More Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_Of_Death/pseuds/Child_Of_Death
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi and Noya like each other.<br/>Suga and Daichi like each other.<br/>Hinata and Kageyama like each other.</p><p>The problem? None of them will admit it to the other. </p><p>Tanaka and Misaki, matchmakers supreme, to the rescue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the start

It started out as an ordinary day. The volleyball team went to school and then paracticed. Nothing out of the ordinary, right? WRONG. Today was the day that Tanaka and his childhood friend Misaki got the idiots of the team together.

Now, one would normally think that Tanaka wouldn't think about things before he did them, right? Well, today was an exception. Tanaka had everything planned out, and even had his best friend Misaki to help him! The rest of the team entered the gym. Tanaka grinned and texted Misaki. 

'Phase one: begin!'

"Oi, Tanaka, why are you smiling like you just killed someone?"

"I am not!!"

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am no-"

"TANAKA! NISHINOYA!! SHUT UP!!"

"Yes Daichi-san."

At that exact moment, Misaki walked in. 

"Ohayo, Tanaka!"

"Ohayo!"

Misaki looked at Daichi and Suga. "Daichi-san, Suga-san, can you come help me unload some boxes?"

Daichi and Suga looked at each other. "Sure!" Said Suga. "Asahi, can you run practice until Daichi and I get back?" "Sure." "Arigato!" With that, Suga and Daichi followed Misaki out of the gym. Tanaka grinned. Next up were the two cheeky freshmen, Kageyama and Hinata. 

"Oh shoot! I forgot some stuff in the club room!" Exclaimed Tanaka. "Hinata, Kageyama, can you come with me to get it? I'm not sure where it is, and the more people that look for it, the sooner we can practice."

"Hai! Tanaka-senpai!" Tanaka laughed(insert: cackled) and said "Alright! We'll be right back, Asahi-san, Noya!" 

When Tanaka and the two freshman left the gym, Kageyama and Hinata started bickering over the last toss that Kageyama had sent to Hinata. However this time Tanaka was more interested in the text he received from Misaki.

'Phase one: complete' Tanaka grinned and sent Misaki a text that said

'Phase two: beings' 

Tanaka started giggling to himself, freaking out the freshmen. Hinata and Kageyama looked at each other before Hinata said "Tanaka-san, we're here." Tanaka stopped laughing and cleared his throat. "Yes. Yes we are. I was just uh....never mind." Tanaka opened the door and pushed Kageyama and Hinata in quickly before closing and locking the door. Kageyama and Hinata started yelling at him to let them out, be he ignored them, and texted Misaki saying 

'Phase two: complete'

He then received a text saying 'phase three: complete'

Tanaka ran to the gym entrance where Misaki was waiting. They both grinned at each other. 

"Daichi and Suga-san?" Asked Tanaka. "In an empty classroom." Replied Misaki easily, dangling the classroom keys from her pointer finger. "Hinata and Kageyama-kun?" Tanaka held up the club room keys. "And? Noya and Asahi-san?" "In the closet." Misaki giggled. "Literally and figuratively." Tanaka laughed along with Misaki. 

"Now," said Tanaka. "the real fun begins."


	2. Daichi and Suga Explore the Pocky Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Suga are stuck in a classroom. Alone. Wonder what's gonna happen.....

"Someone! Let us out! Help!"

"Daichi, school already ended, no one's around." Daichi groaned. "Well, what are we supposed to do?" "I don't know." Replied Suga. Suga was looking in the boxes that Misaki had asked them to bring in. Suga's draw dropped.

"What? What's wrong Suga?" Suga wordlessly stepped aside so Daichi could see in the box.

"......I'M GOING TO KILL TANAKA!!!!"

 

Back at the gym where Tanaka and Misaki where, Tanaka sneezed. Misaki laughed. "Looks like someone's plotting your demise." Tanaka nodded his head in agreement. "However," started Tanaka. "if I'm going down, I'm bringing you with me." Misaki grinned. "Of course." She said. And with that they went back to listening to the mic they had put in the classroom.

 

"What the hell does he want us to do with pocky?!" Said Daichi, who was pacing around the room. Suga was about to answer when they heard two voices talking.

'Are you stupid?' Said the first voice. It sounded like a guy.

'Apparently so.' Said the second voice, which sounded more like a girl.

"Tanaka! Misaki! Please let us out!" Begged Suga. Misaki and Tanaka laughed.

'No can do, Suga-san! You and Daichi-san have some....things that need to be said.'

Daichi and Suga blushed, and Misaki said 'We even helped you guys out! Do you know how much money pocky costs now a days?' Suga held his face in his hands, his blush spreading to his ears. Daichi was blushing as well, but not as bad as Suga was. Daichi addressed the mic. 

"So, if we talk about some...certain things...you'll let us out?" 

'Yup!' Replied Tanaka and Misaki. Daichi sighed and looked at Suga who was still blushing feverishly. Daichi then walked over to one of the boxes and pulled a pocky box out. He ripped open the bag, and took one piece of pocky out.

"Suga!" He said. "Play the pocky game with me."

"....."

"....."

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!' Tanka and Misaki's laughter was heard through the mic. Suga was blushing even more, if that was possible. "SHUT UP ASSHOLES!!!" Exclaimed Daichi. Tanka and Misaki's laughter only grew. A vein popped out of Daichi's head, and he broke the mic. "Ok..." Suga whispered. "What?" Said Daichi, sure he had heard Suga wrong. "I-I said ok." Repeated Suga. Daichi put the pocky in his mouth and slowly walked over to Suga who was doing a very good job at impersonating a tomato.

When Daichi reached Suga, he tilted his head up with his hand, to see Suga staring at him with wide eyes, a huge blush adorning his face. Daichi leaned in, and Suga slowly opened his mouth. When they both had one end of the pocky in their mouths, Daichi started to nibble on his end. When he about halfway to Suga's lips, Suga started to eat at the pocky as well. Then, with maybe a centimeter in between them, Daichi closed the space, and kissed Suga. Suga's hands were grasping the front of Daichi's T-shirt, while Daichi had his hands on Suga's shoulders. They broke apart when they heard a sound that sounded strangely like a camera shutter....

"....They are so dead." Muttered Daichi. Suga laughed. "Don't go too hard on them ok?" Daichi just kissed Suga again.

 

Back at the gym, Misaki and Tanaka were looking at the pic they managed to get of Daichi and Suga kissing. Well, Misaki was at least. More like drooling over it with Tanaka cowering in a corner. Misaki looked up from the picture with a (slight) nosebleed, and said "Phase one: success." She grinned and said "Now let's see how your 'cheeky freshmen' are doing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I did OK!


	3. Of Sweatpants and Cheerleader Skirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sprinklers in the room go off, and the only dry clothes there are is a pair of baggy sweatpants and a cheerleader uniform. Need I say more?

"I can't believe this." Muttered Kageyama. "Of all the people to get stuck with, it had to be you." 

"S-shut up Kageyama! Its not like I enjoy this either!"

Kageyama ignored Hinata and kept muttering about his horrible life. 

"Bastard! You're talking about me aren't you!"

"No, I'm talking about my imaginary friend Bob who is a talking volleyball. No shit I'm talking about you!"

Hinata huffed. "Well, what were you complaining about this time, king-"

The room suddenly got darker, and Hinata tried harder than ever to find an exit.

"You...." Said Kageyama. "I told you not to call me that!!!!!!" And with that, poor little Hinata was kicked into the wall. And was then pelted with volleyballs. And he threw them back at Kageyama. Thus started the grand battle of.....the volleyballs.

 

Back at the gym, Misaki had her head in her hands while Tanaka was cracking up. "Tanaka!" Said Misaki. "What if they actually get hurt doing that? Or-"

'OH FU-' 

And that was the last thing that Misaki and Tanaka heard before their signal was cut off.

"....."

"....."

"...Daichi is gonna kill you."

"AS I SAID BEFORE YOU'RE GOING DOWN WITH ME!" 

Misaki groaned. "We should probably go check on them." She said. "But first...." Misaki pulled out some pork buns from her school bag. "I think we deserve a treat for all our hard work." 

"YOSH!"

 

Back at the club room, Hinata and Kageyama were still throwing volleyballs at each other when one volleyball accidentally went flying up and hit the sprinkler, causing it to go off. 

"OH FU-" started Kageyama before his mouth was filled with water. Kageyama was trying to get away from the water, while a soaked Hinata hid in a shoe locker. Or was trying to at least. 

After a minute or so of running around, the sprinkler turned off.

"Oh thank God." Said Kageyama. He looked down at himself, and seeing that he was soaked, went in a search to find dry clothes. Kageyama was somewhat successful, because he found a pair of baggy sweatpants, but that was all. Sighing, Kageyama took off his shirt, shorts and to Hinata's horror(insert:pleasure) his underwear as well before putting on the sweatpants. 

When Kageyama turned around, he was met by a soaking wet, blushing Hinata with a see through white shirt. Then it hit Kageyama. Hinata saw. He. Fucking. Saw.

Well shit.

"U-uh I didn't look or anything, I just uh...thought wait-no I- I mean, uh, what do I mean? Oh yeah! I mean-no that's not it...umm..."

"You were wondering if there was any other dry clothes." Finished Kageyama.

"Y-yeah..." Said Hinata. 

Kageyama sighed and said "Let's look for some." Hinata smiled. "Ok!" He said.

 

....well this couldn't get much worse. Kageyama was wearing the only dry pair of pants(that would have been WAY to big for Hinata since they were big on Kageyama) and the only dry clothes left were....

"WHY THE HELL DO WE EVEN HAVE THIS?!" Screamed Hinata who was holding a cheerleader uniform. He looked at Kageyama, who was conflicted as to whether he should laugh or blush and demand for Hinata to put in on or both.

"Hinata, you need to or else you'll get a cold and won't be able to play volleyball." Hinata gasped. No volleyball? No. That was unacceptable. Taking a deep breath, Hinata quickly changed from his soaked clothes and into the uniform. 

Oh. My. God. Was the only thing that Kageyama could think of. Hinata, his rival(crush) was wearing a skimpy cheer leading costume. It had a black skirt with a black crop top with orange coming down the sides. Hinata coughed and said 

"Yeah, I know I look ridiculous, so you don't have to say it."

No, he didn't think that. He thought Hinata looked cute and sexy at the same time.

"WHAT?!"

Crap. Did he say that out loud?

"Y-y-you just....wait....why- what did what do you mean- are you lying? Wait I'm so confused give me a minute to process this."

Hinata turned and faced away from Kageyama and hot dayum was that a short skirt. 

"....yama. Kageyama. KAGEYAMA!"

"E-eh?"

"You were staring at me..." Said Hinata who had a light blush in his cheeks.

"O-oh. Sorry."

Hinata started to shiver. 

"Hinata?" Asked Kageyama. 

"W-what?"

"Are you cold?"

"No!"

"..."

"Ok fine I am! But can you blame me? I just got soaked to the bone and now I have to wear this skimpy thing, and..."

Kageyama tuned Hinata out. Instead of listening, he slowly got up and made his way over to Hinata and hugged him before pulling him down so Kageyama's back was against the wall and Hinata was in between his legs.

"Kageyama?"

"Sharing body heat." Kageyama mumbled.

"O-oh..."

Kageyama looked at the back of Hinata's head. Was it just him imagining it, or did Hinata sound...disappointed?

"Hinata..."

"Y-yes?"

"Do you like me?"

"E-EH?! W-W-WHY WOULD YOU T-THINK T-THAT?!"

"I wasn't thinking about it. I was hoping for it."

Hinata didn't have any time to answer before Kageyama's lips were on his. Kageyama had his eyes closed, but smiled into the kiss when he felt Hinata kiss back. Then there was the sound of a camera shutter. Kageyama's head shot up, looking for the source of the noise. When he looked out the window, he saw Tanaka's friend on Tanaka's shoulder with a camera.

"Don't mind me!" She shouted. Kageyama was about to go kick that-stupid-girl-with-the-camera-that-ruined-the-moment when he felt a tug on his hand. He looked down at a blushing Hinata, who said

"Once more."

Kageyama blushed, looked out the window, saw no one, so he obliged to Hinata's request and kissed him again.

 

Back at the gym, Misaki and Tanaka high-fived each other and said at the same time

"Phase two: success."

Tanaka grinned and said "One more phase left..."

"...and we will have successfully matchmaked most of your team!" Finished Misaki. They grinned at each other and Tanaka said "I didn't plan the cheerleader outfit though. Did you?" 

"No..." said Misaki. 

".....I bet it was Asahi and Noya-san." Said Tanaka. 

"Probably." Replied Misaki. "Although," she said. "I'm not so sure that they'll want it back, if you know what I mean?" Misaki wiggled her eyebrows at Tanaka. 

"DUDE!! NO!! YOU JUST SCARED ME FOR LIFE!!"

Tanaka went on a rant about he would never be able to look at his kouhais the same while Misaki just laughed. Oh, this was so much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe....how was that chapter?


	4. The Pros and Con's of Being Stuck in a Volleyball Net

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya and Asahi are stuck in the gym's supply room, and get tangled up in a volleyball net. Let the awkwardness begin!

Noya sighed. He leaned back against the door of the closet, and sighed again. 

"Why did they lock us in here?" Asked Noya.

Asahi stuttered "I- I don't k-know."

Noya looked at Asahi. "What's wrong, Asahi-san?"

"N-nothing!" Replied Asahi who had a light blush on his face. Noya walked up to Asahi and pulled the ace's head down so his forehead was on Noya's. 

"Do you have a fever?" Asked Noya.

"N-n-n-n-no?"

"Was that a question or a statement?"

"It was a-a statement!" 

Asahi tried to pull away from Noya, but tripped on the volleyball net and fell down with Noya on top of him. They were scrambling to get up, only to make things worse(better). 

Asahi was laying on his back with his arms around Noya, who had fallen on his chest. Asahi started blushing like mad, while Noya just blinked and put his head down on Asahi's chest, listening to his heart beat. 

Asahi blushed even more, but let the little libero be. Noya's eyes were closed, and soon his breathing started to even out. Asahi assumed that he was asleep, and laughed a little. Asahi then brought up his right hand (with some difficulty) and ran his fingers through Noya's hair, soon drifting off to sleep as well.

 

Tanaka and Misaki pulled away from their side of the door. 

"I think they fell asleep..." Said Misaki. Misaki's eyes widened, and a grin came onto her face, scaring Tanaka who went to hide in the corner(again). Misaki quietly opened the door, finding Noya and Asahi cuddling while tangled in a volleyball net. Misaki grinned and took a picture. 

"Ugh..." Misaki scrambled to close the door, since Asahi was starting to wake up. 

 

Asahi looked at the door, swearing he heard something(well not actually swearing cause come on, its Asahi) before looking back at Noya. Asahi couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Noya, his love for two years, was curled up and sleeping against his chest. Asahi leaned close to Noya's head and whispered "I love you" cause ya know, Noya was sleeping. Well apparently Noya's a good actor cause when Asahi pulled back, he found Noya's cat-like eyes staring right back at him.

"N-N-N-N-Noya?! Y-y-you were awake?!"

Noya just continued to stare at Asahi. Asahi started stuttering and apologizing when Noya said

"Did you mean that?"

Asahi felt his heart stop. What should he do? Should he say he meant it romanticly, or as a best friend? Before he could come up with an answer, however, a female voice started singing.

'There, you see him.  
Sitting there across the way.  
He don't got a lot to say,  
But there's something about him.  
And you don't know why but you're dying to try go on and,  
Kiss Noya~  
Yes, you want him.  
Look at him you know you do.  
Its possible he wants you too,  
There is one way to ask him.  
And you don't know why but you're dying to try go on and,  
Kiss Noya~' 

Suddenly a male voice joined in.

'SHALALALALALA MY OH MY,

WHY'S ASAHI SO SHY,

NOT GONNA,

KISS NOYA!

SHALALALALALA AIN'T THAT SAD?

WHAT A SHAME,

TOO BAD, YOU'RE GONNA,

MISS NOYA!

GO ON AND,

KISS NOYA!'

Asahi nervously leaned in.

'GO ON AND,

KISS NOYA!'

Asahi could feel the libero's breath mixing with his. They were so close...

'GO ON AND, 

KISS NOYA!'

Asahi finally put his big boy pants on and leaned in, closing the gap between his and Noya's lips. When Asahi pulled away, he just started at Noya(for maybe 5 seconds) before saying

"OH MY GOD IM SO SORRY I SHOULD'VE ASKED I WAS JUST SO CAUGHT UP IN THE MOMENT AND I'VE BEEN WANTING TO DO THAT I'M SO SORRY-"

Asahi's apology was cut short by Noya placing his lips in Asahi's. When Noya pulled back, he grinned.

"Do you know how long I've wanted you to do that?"

Asahi's eyes widened before he pulled Noya in for another kiss, which, by the way, was better than any dream Asahi had ever had about kissing Noya.

 

Back outside the closet, Misaki and Tanaka fist bumped. 

"Phase three-" started Tanaka.

"Success!" Finished Misaki.

Misaki then started rambling about OTPs, shipping, and other things that Tanaka didn't understand. So, he grabbed another pork bun and pretended to listen. He only started to listen when Misaki said

"You know, we should go to a college for match making, or at least get an award."

"WE?! I PLANNED IT!"

"OH YEAH? WELL I REVISED IT AND MADE IT PERFECT!"

The two kept arguing, unaware of the now 3 couples that were closing in on them....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that one?


	5. Revenge and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three couples get their revenge....well, kinda.

"You guys...."

Tanaka and Misaki froze, and slowly turned around to meet their doom.

Misaki reacted first. 

"IT WAS ALL TANAKA!! HE DRAGGED ME INTO THIS!"

"EH?! YOU BACK-STABBER!! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO " PREFECTED IT" AND SHIT, REMEMBER?!"

"I WOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT IF YOU DIDN'T DRAG ME INTO IT!"

"YOU-"

"TANAKA. MISAKI."

"H-hai!" Said Tanaka and Misaki stimutaniously.(A/N: no idea if I spelled that right)

Daichi looked like he was just about to say something when when Misaki said

"Oh! Hahahahahaha my mom just texted me got to go do some stuff that very important, cause ya know, important stuff, right? Haha haha BYE!" And then she sprinted out of the gym.

"HAHAHAHA SHE'S MY RIDE HOME, SO SEE YA!" And with that, Tanaka sprinted right after Misaki. Daichi growled and sprinted after both of them. 

"Well..." Started Suga. "What did they do to you guys?" He asked Kageyama and Hinata. "And why are you wearing a cheerleader uniform? And where's your shirt Kageyama?" 

Just then, Daichi marched back into the gym with Tanaka and Misaki tied up in a volleyball net. Misaki giggled at Suga's question.

"Well," she started. "they may or may not have-" Kageyama kicked Misaki in the head, effectively shutting her up.

"Itai~" said Misaki. "Tanaka, your kouhais are mean!~ And is it just me or...." Misaki looked over at Noya and Asahi. 

"SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLES!" Said Noya, while Asahi was just blushing like crazy.

"Oh! Suga-san!" Said Tanaka. "Do you guys have any pocky left?" Suga blushed, and Daichi felt a vein pop out of his head. Misaki and Tanaka knew that they were digging their own grave, but at this point they could care less.

"Play the pocky game with me." Said Misaki in a deep voice.

"Once more!" Said Tanaka in a high pitched voice.

Then they both started singing 

"SHALALALALALA-" before getting kicked by Daichi, Hinata, and Noya. 

 

-5 minutes later-

 

Tanaka and Misaki laid in a corner half dead and out cold when Daichi started to talk. "What did they do to you guys?"

Asahi blushed while Noya looked the other way.

"W-well..." Startded Noya. "They locked us in the gym closet, and started singing their own version of 'Kiss the Girl'.....What did they do to you guys?"

Suga blushed and laughed while Daichi just looked....well....like Daichi.(A/N: CAN'T READ MY, CAN'T READ MY, NO HE CAN'T READ MY, POKER FACE!) 

"They locked us in a empty classroom and wouldn't let us out until we played the pocky game." Said Suga. "Although, I'm sure we're all the most curious about what happened to you two..."

Everyone looked at Kageyama and Hinata. Hinata blushed and started to speak jiberish while Kageyama blushed and cleared his throat.

"They ah, locked us in the club room and- NOYA-SAN STOP LAUGHING!" Kageyama sighed. "Then me and Hinata started throwing volleyballs at each other, one hit the sprinkler, we got soaked, and these were the only dry clothes we could find."

Daichi sighed and said "Well, I guess we should decide what to do with those two-TANKA MISAKI WHERE DID YOU GO?!"

The group heard snickering, and then....

 

On a wall of the gym.....

 

Was.....

 

The pictures that Misaki had took. Enlarged.

 

Misaki and Tanaka were laughing hysterically, and started singing 'Love is and Open Door' while dancing around the pictures. Needless to say, we won't be hearing from them for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Hoped you guys liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I did OK! Tell me if I should continue.


End file.
